hackMonstrosity
by Bardiel
Summary: A monster has been unleashed on the World. Deaths follow in its wake. Now its creator must kill it. Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

Somewhere on the U.S. server, someone was weeping. Weeping not for himself, not for only a loved one, but for everybody in The World. He new it would come to an end eventually, but not like this. He had done this, created this monstrosity. It had started as a prank to scare his friends, and for a time it was only that.  
  
Now it was out of control. The monster walked the servers as easily as an Administrator. When ever it got to a new server, it killed players like they were meaningless. It was invincible. Already it had killed thirteen people around the world. Three in the U.S., one in Brazil, two in England, five people on a party event in Germany, and two in the Philippines.  
  
No, it wasn't just killing characters, it was killing the people playing the characters. The media was all over it. People were afraid to put on their headsets anymore. A twenty-five percent drop in player activity was recorded. It was his fault, no one else's. Now, though, he couldn't stop it. It had grown too strong, beyond level ninety-nine. He felt guilty, now one of the largest companies was starting to hint at failure, people had died.  
  
No more, he could no longer sit here and cry. He had to act. His monster, his pride and joy whom he had named Schwartzwald, had to be destroyed. "I am Jordan Geisler," he said aloud. " I created a monster, of my own mind, a part of me, and I will kill it." 


	2. Contact on the Japanese Server

A wave master logged in to the Japanese server. His profile said he was from the U.S., and it wasn't lying. He was here on "business", he had a job to do, and it would get done one way or another. His "spies" had told him this was the next target, so he had come. He had been up all night waiting for his chance. False alarms were many, jumping around from one server to the next, discovering that the target had never been there, and wasn't coming.  
  
There wasn't much time, but he was ready, with time to spare. A "controlled virus", that was all it would take to finish the job. Five more seconds, four, three, two, one. Nothing happened. Another false alarm. He wasn't coming here either. The wave master slumped to the ground. Three A.M., and nothing. He was on the verge of tears, that was how exhausted and upset he was.  
  
Footsteps, soft, even footsteps. They echoed down the street, getting slightly louder every step. The wave master looked up to meet the amber- eyes of a Heavy Axe. She was short, with short blue/green hair and little white wings her back. She stopped and stood about six or seven feet from the wave master. Both studied each other for a moment, then the woman moved to the right, and started to move around the wave master.  
  
"Early for someone to be on." he said.  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't sleep." she said, stopping next to the wave master. "What about you?"  
  
"My, your very friendly to people who you've never met before," he said. "I've been up all night."  
  
"Oh, so your one of those people who is obsessed with the game then?" the woman.  
  
"You could say that, I guess." he replied. "But I'm not like some people, I have a reason for being online so long."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I've created a monster, and it needs to be destroyed."  
  
"You don't mean that monster that's been killing people?"  
  
"That's it exactly. I created him, but I never intended for him to go out of control like he did. He was never supposed to kill anybody. None of this should have happened, none of it."  
  
"How are you going to kill it?"  
  
"With a virus, it should destroy the monsters code, I hope."  
  
"Well, I hope you succeed."  
  
"What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Subaru."  
  
"Well Subaru, I'm Bosh. I hope we meet again."  
  
With that Bosh logged out of the server. In the real world he took off his headset and sat there thinking about what to do next. He sat and thought, moving only to get a pen and pad of paper. For an hour he sat there. Finally his head drooped and sleep overtook him. 


	3. The Monster Arrives

The Japanese server, 12A.M, three, small, silver creatures bound through the night. They were like metal birds without wings, with long metal heads, thin arms, and a small body. Each one moved silently through the long grasses. Here and there they would pass a player on a late night excursion with out the player realizing they were there.  
  
They were the Myri, creations of Boshes, his spies. They were not feral, like Schwartzwald, but under his complete control. They could slip into a server undetected and move through it with ease. They were always alert, they're glowing blue eyes shifting back and forth.  
  
This time they were out looking over the server for signs of the monster that was taking lives of innocent people. Yesterday, while Bosh slept in the real world, another player had died. This one on the Japanese server. Both the Administrators and Bosh were lost on how someone could die from being attacked in a game.  
  
Bosh had an idea about how it happened, when the player was killed, Schwartzwald had found a way to send neural feedback to the person playing the game. That neural feedback made the brain stop functioning, thus killing the person. It was the most logical idea at the time.  
  
The Myri slid into Mac Anu and took a back alley to meet up with Bosh. They were on time, as usual. Only one approached, the others waiting back in the shadows. When the small Myri stood in front of Bosh it opened a text window on the monitor saying, "Nothing to report."  
  
Again nothing, it was as if Schwartzwald had never existed. Every square inc where he had been was clean, no suspicious markings or signs to were he might have gone. Bosh dismissed the Myri and told them to continue looking and listening for any signs of the enemy. They did as they were told and flew off into the night once more.  
  
Bosh slinked to the ground. This had been the seventh night he had gone with only a few hours of sleep. What did he have to show for it? Nothing, absolutely nothing. He hadn't even talked to his friends in five days. He was exhausted, all his energy drained. Nothing worked, every attempt at finding Schwartzwald was futile. The Myri, server sweeps, hacking, none of it led to Schwartzwald.  
  
"Maybe no one could stop Schwartzwald," thought Bosh. " Maybe this whole thing is worthless."  
  
Suddenly screams erupt in the distance. One of the Myri comes flying over the top of the building across the street. It lands in front of Bosh with ease, looks up and gives a short but all to waited for message, "He's here."  
  
Bosh flung himself up and began to run as fast as he could toward the screams. On the edge of the city there stood a large, black creature with a player impaled on one of its long sharp fingers. How he could have missed its form over the tops of the buildings was scary. It was made entirely of thick thorns.  
  
There were about three other people in the area. One was a long-lance with spiky blue hair wearing red pants and a vest with gold symbols on them, a swordsman with brown pants and no shirt but he had blue on parts of his body that must have been a dye, and the woman Bosh had met earlier, Subaru.  
  
The player shish-kabobed on Schwartzwalds finger had dark skin and semi- long brown hair. She was barley hanging on but her life points were dropping by 50 a second. Bosh new what to do, he raised his staff and yelled, " You! My creation, be returned to what you once were!". Suddenly the staff began to glow with blue energy and a beam of blue-green 1's and 0's.  
  
They surrounded the monster, who dropped the girl off his finger and began to roar an unearthly sound. It doubled over, then flung itself back. The others around gave the girl potions and used healing magic, but her life was still dropping. Then something very strange happened, her life points stopped at 1. She didn't move, but her life was still there. The monster flung himself into the air and disappeared in a black smoke. Had the virus worked? Maybe but just incase Bosh sent the Myri out into the area between servers while he went to check out the player who had nearly died.  
  
"Has she moved?" he asked as he approached.  
  
"Not yet." said Subaru.  
  
"I see." replied Bosh.  
  
"Who are you anyways?" asked the swordsman.  
  
"I'm Bosh. I created that monster in the first place. Now I believe I have rectified my error." said Bosh.  
  
"I see. So your really the one responsible for all those deaths, then?" asked the long-lance.  
  
"I suppose I am, but I never imagined that my creation would do something like this." replied Bosh.  
  
"Well," said Subaru. "I suppose we should take her to a safe place until she wakes up." said Subaru.  
  
"Yes, take her to my personal server. I built it as a place to store my creations, they will protect her." said Bosh.  
  
"My," said the swordsman. "You sure like doing illegal things don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, well." replied Bosh.  
  
"Anyway, we'll take her there for now." said Subaru.  
  
With that Bosh used his activation code to transport them to his personally hacked server. There they left the girl in the care of Boshes creations, hoping that she would survive. But in the real world one girl had fallen into a coma, just like another player not so long ago. 


	4. Tangible Death

Sleep came easily to Bosh. After conquering his greatest foe, everything seemed better. Sure, there were fifteen dead and one person in a coma, but it could have been much worse. Now it was time to relax, to take a breather. If only it had been able to last.  
  
Three days later another player was murdered. Bosh was astounded, hadn't he killed Schwarzwald? The Myri hadn't found anything in between or in the other servers. How could it still be alive? Was there something he was missing? Had his effort been in vain?  
  
No, he told himself. This death is because of something else. Maybe it was the girl who went into a coma who died? But no, upon reading the whole article Bosh discovered that the person who died was male. "This is all so confusing." he said to himself while skimming over the article four the fifth time. "Schwartzwald is dead, end of story."  
  
But it wasn't the end of the story. The next week there was another death. Was there no end to this? Was Schwartzwald really still alive? Was he invincible? All of these questions flooded Boshes mind, minute after minute. "It cannot be."  
  
He entered the once more. The Myri were waiting with what little news they had. They were hardly anymore help than the papers, but they did give specific servers. So now Bosh was back at square one. "Where to begin? Should I stay up night and day again waiting for another sign of him?" He walked up the street, lost in thought.  
  
Bosh was so lost in thought that he didn't see the player until it was to late. Both Bosh and the other player ended up sitting on the ground rubbing their heads. "Excuse me." said Bosh as he rose from the ground and offered the other player a hand.  
  
The player took it and Bosh helped pull him up to full height. The player was shorter than Bosh, he carried two, short blades and wore an orange vest and orange, well, parachute pants. His hair was light green and his eyes were blue. On his wrist was a large, gold bracelet.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Bosh. "Your Kite! The player who holds the Twilight.!" The entire field shook. A green portal opened in the sky above them, and out came Skieth, the White Devil. "Great! Just perfect! One monster after another!" yelled Bosh, raising his staff to a defense position .  
  
"Run!" yelled Kite, but Bosh had other ideas. He held his ground, not even blinking. "Kite, on my signal, use the bracelet." he said with an unwavering voice. "What?!" Kite yelled, but he was interrupted. Black smoke filled the air. It swirled, twisting around them. It began to take form, a large, spiky form. Skieth turned to face this new, stronger opponent. He raised his staff and began Data Drain on Schwarzwald.  
  
"Now!" yelled Bosh. Kite held the bracelet up and it began Data Draining Skieth. What happened next Bosh hadn't even thought of, the two monsters started becoming one. The monster retained the general form of Skieth, but it became covered in spikes. Its color became slightly green, and its staff changed to one made of thorns. From this new monster rose a sound that was like a scream and a lions roar melded into one.  
  
"This is it, I've ruined it all, the game, the real world, nothing is safe anymore." muttered Bosh as he fell to his knees. The new Skieth moved closer, raising his new staff. "No, not me, I created part of you, you cannot kill me." said Bosh quietly, looking up at his monstrosity. He began to rise up into the air. "No.no.no.NO!!" screamed Bosh. He brought his staff up and fired off the most powerful spell he knew. Energy swirled around Skieth, but he held the staff full out. Bosh could feel the life leaving him in strands at first, then in buckets, then a steady stream.  
  
Kite stood fixed to the ground. He could only stare in horror as this player who he had just met died. Bosh slipped in and out of consciousness. He slipped out again, but this time words flashed in front of his eyes. "Homicide, GERMANY, Double Suicide, AURA, Schwarzwald, White Devil, Player, BOSH, Kite, SUBARU, Tsukasa, JAPAN." Bosh suddenly realized what he had been searching for was right in front of him. Japan, that was were the game came from, that was were almost all the answers would lie.  
  
He logged out as fast as he could, immediately falling to the floor, half dead. "Japan" he said with a heavy breath. Darkness overtook him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Authors Note: The story takes place along side .hack//Infection and the other 3 games and flows into .hack//SIGN and .hack//Liminality, for those who are wondering. As you can see we've crossed into all but Liminality, but that will start soon.  
  
It will get better, I promise. Next chapter we take a trip to Japan to find answers, so it will be mostly talk with little action. Maybe the beginning of a romance next chapter? Check back and see!  
  
~Bardiel 


End file.
